


Как правильно пытать Ваймса

by Jane_Veda



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Speciesism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda
Summary: Право слово, Ваймсу даже стало слегка жаль своих похитителей. Если бы он принимал у них экзамен, в листке стояла бы пометка: «Ну, ребята старались»Таймлайн: много позже событий книги Терри Пратчетта «Шмяк», в которой Ваймс стал обладателем Призываемой тьмы – мстительной демонической сущностиБета: **Nimfadora**
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Как правильно пытать Ваймса

Похитители, надо сказать, работали без огонька.

Сэмюэлю Ваймсу, командору Стражи Анк-Морпорка, в своё время бывшему регулярной мишенью Гильдии убийц, умелому вояке и просто человеку широких взглядов, казалось очевидным, что пытать они не умели.

Подвал, в котором его держали, выдал отсутствие фантазии задолго до того, как в него вошли палачи-недоучки. Абсолютно скучный, не запоминающийся подвал, с каменной кладкой, прочной деревянной дверью и узким окошком где-то под потолком. Ни процарапанных на камне угроз от прошлых пленников, ни пятен крови вперемешку с мозгами, на которые полагалось небрежно кивнуть при запугивании. Право слово, Ваймсу даже стало слегка жаль своих похитителей. Если бы он принимал у них экзамен, в листке стояла бы пометка: «Ну, ребята старались».

Хотя цепи держали крепко. Сколько бы Ваймс ни напрягал мышцы, а потом резко ни обмякал, они не реагировали. Сэмюэль честно надеялся, что дело было в небольшом клейме дракона на звеньях, намекающем, на кого были рассчитаны цепи, а не в том, что в последнее время он часто, сытно и вкусно ел. Статусы Командора, супруга и отца накладывали обязательства, от некоторых из которых отказаться было совсем непросто.

Пытки были откровенно халтурными. Никакого антуража, никакого набора металлических, угрожающих холодным блеском инструментов. Ни одних клещей для вырывания зубов, даже самых завалящих. Ни одного трюка с имбирной газировкой или жареной сосиской (которую полагалось кровожадно кромсать ножом, бешено вращая при этом глазами, и всем видом намекать, что сосиской дело не обойдётся). Ему просто отрубали палец. Что самое оскорбительное, всего один.

Каждый раз, когда палец отрубали, Ваймс недовольно морщился. Он надеялся, что его выражение лица говорит «Ну-вы-и-идиоты-это-же-полный-бред», а не «Вообще-то-это-был-отличный-палец-спасибо», и уж тем более не «Я-вижу-собственное-мясо-и-мне-немного-больно-мне-всё-таки-больно-вот-это-да-а-а-а». Стражнику с его опытом не пристало реагировать на такую мелочь. Он должен был сам отгрызть себе палец и убежать. Или речь шла о руке? Советы Ангвы не всегда запоминались дословно.

На столе рядком лежало четырнадцать абсолютно одинаковых обрубков его указательного пальца, слабо пахнущих кровью. Ваймс скользил по ним равнодушным взглядом. Трое похитителей недоуменно переглянулись и в очередной раз полили культю зельем. Зелёная жижа вскипела, смешалась с кровью и едко защипала. Палец вновь отрос.

Ваймс с тоской подумал, что требование о выкупе будет выглядеть как подарочный набор от Достабля. Поверит ли хоть кто-то, что он, Ваймс, внезапно мутировал и стал сбрасывать пальцы, как сумасшедшая ящерица?

О выкупе похитители пока не заговаривали. Самый вертлявый из них, в фартуке с тонкими струйками крови, без остановки разглагольствовал о недопустимости видового разнообразия стражи и попрании принципов предков, с чем в глубине души Ваймс был даже согласен. В страже не хватало только ланкрских ведьм и дурностаев. Сэмюэль надеялся, что и тем и другим хватит здравого смысла сохранить твёрдость своей позиции.

— ...не говоря уже о крысином пироге, — обвиняюще указал на Ваймса ножом фартучник, как будто тот сам лично готовил начинку для национального блюда дварфов. Его подельники: один крупный, как внебрачный сын Детрита, второй обычный головорез в шрамах — согласно кивнули.

Ваймс попытался развести руками, но цепи остановили движение.

— Что я могу сделать, ребята? — дружелюбно сказал он. — Я всего лишь простой командор. Такие решения принимаются выше.

Он немного понизил голос и со значением посмотрел наверх. Ненависть таких вот незадачливых похитителей к Ветинари помогала ему сбегать раза три. Ваймс искренне наслаждался каждый раз, когда костерил при них политику патриция, справедливо полагая, что для дела это вполне позволительно. А что необязательно — так это же никто не проверит.

— Знаем мы, кто принимает решения, — неожиданно заупрямился фартук. — Не нужно нам тут песни петь.

А, они из этих. Верующих в коварного Камнелица Ваймса, дергающего за ниточки все гильдии и подло управляющего самим Ветинари. Значит, тактику пора менять. Главное — переждать момент, пока палец в очередной раз отрубают. Ну в самом деле. Немного крови, немного запаха железа, белая кость, красные волокна. Кого этим можно напугать?

Последняя мысль, видимо, отразилась на лице слишком уж очевидно.

— Думаешь, мы тут шутки шутим? — фыркнул фартучник. — Сейчас мы тебе всё покажем.

Он кивнул шрамированному. Тот вразвалку подошёл к двери и трижды в неё стукнул.

Ваймс погасил в себе приступ раздражения. Его выводили из себя безосновательно самоуверенные типы. Если бы за пыточным столом оказался Ваймс, эти трое идиотов больше не смогли бы спать.

Дверь открылась. В камеру швырнули связанных Ангву и Салли. В проёме показались ещё несколько похитителей, сально потирающих руки.

Ваймс почувствовал, как в груди вызверилась его личная тьма. Его пытать можно было сколько угодно. Стражников — нет.

Драконьи цепи удержали его на месте. Похитители оказались умнее, чем он решил. Каждая из девушек была связана по-своему, в зависимости от слабостей вида.

— Вампиресса и оборотень, — презрительно сплюнул фартук. — Вот кто теперь правит городом.

Ангва подняла тяжёлый взгляд. Увидев Ваймса, она смягчилась.

— Вы в порядке, шеф? — с тревогой спросила она.

— Нет, — ответила за него Салли, вампир из Лиги чёрной ленточки. — Всё не в порядке.

Она жадно дышала. Окровавленные пальцы Ваймса на столе вдруг стали центром всеобщего внимания.

— Салли? — ровным голосом позвал её Ваймс. — Младший констебль Салиция!

Ангва заворчала. Похитители заулюлюкали.

— Твоей хвалёной страже нужно две минуты, чтобы вновь стать монстрами, командор, — наклонился к Ваймсу шрамированный.

Зря.

Зверь внутри Ваймса отозвался на рычание Ангвы и клацнул зубами.

— Сержант. Младший констебль, — с расстановкой сказал зверь голосом Ваймса. — Советую закрыть глаза.

Даже у монстров есть свои монстры. Призываемая тьма в груди Ваймса, питающаяся его гневом, пугала всех без исключений.

Остатком сознания Ваймс отметил, как Ангва перекатилась так, чтобы оказаться между Салли и людьми. Это уже не имело значения. В комнате был Зверь пострашнее.

Сэмюэль Ваймс, порядочный в пределах разумного стражник, ежедневно боролся с ним. Но никто не совершенен, поэтому иногда он проигрывал.

Сейчас он выпустил Зверя сам, позволив ему сделать остальное: разобраться с цепями, освободить отпрянувших стражниц, выбить дверь и вышвырнуть их из подвала. Запустить всех похитителей в комнату. Подпустить их к себе.

И кромсать, кромсать, рвать зубами, наслаждаться треском костей. Дёргать на себя противников, посмевших покуситься на что-то дорогое, о чём он сейчас не помнил. Взрезать тугую плоть, подвывая от восторга: кругом красное, чёрное, тёмное, кругом железо и камень, кругом жилы, которые можно тянуть, которыми можно играть, которые звучат как струны, если прислушаться и сыграть на них. Ломать черепа о стены, о столы, друг о друга, погружать в склизкий мозг ладони, сжимать кулаки, чтобы вновь и вновь наносить удары. Хрипло хохотать, натолкнувшись на пальцы человека, которым был всего полчаса назад, потому что всё на свете однажды станет тьмой. Так почему бы и нет, почему бы не быть тварью, теряющей свои конечности, теряющей себя, почему бы не перекусить хрустящими кусочками и не угостить собственных жертв, заталкивая лакомство в глотки, пока они не задохнутся. Великодушно играть, отпуская трусов на несуществующую свободу, догонять неотвратимо, растаскивать кровавые ошмётки по камням и втирать их в кожу и в ноздри. Быть тьмой, быть огнём, быть собой, быть одному, выть, грызть, рычать до изнеможения и забыть о дурацкой человечности и правилах.

— Сэр! — услышал зверь и завыл от удовольствия: мелкие заботы подчинённых его больше не касались.

— Командор! Мистер Ваймс! — голоса звали его, но он продолжал быть живой местью, он не был ничем из того, что слышал, это был не он.

— Да в самом деле, — возмущённо и понимающе, устало и властно, одиноко и горько. — Придите уже в себя, Ваймс.

Тьма, сгустившаяся в сознании, рванулась вперёд и столкнулась с идеально гладкой стеной, за которой клубилось её отражение. Зверь поражённо замолк, впервые за бесконечно долгое существование оказавшись не единственным в своём роде. Ваймс воспользовался передышкой и с усилием заточил его в подсознании.

Ваймс стоял в коридоре, окровавленный, в крошеве и ошмётках, происхождение которых было ему прекрасно известно. Напротив него стоял Ветинари.

— Ваши стражницы, с которыми всё, безусловно, хорошо, позвали на помощь, как только выбрались из плена. О вашем, — он сделал едва уловимую паузу, — состоянии они сообщили Моркоу, который как раз был у меня на приёме. Скажите, Ваймс, почему всегда я?

Он не договорил, красноречиво обведя рукой остатки коридора. Сэмюэль рухнул на ближайший оставшийся целым выступ.

Ветинари приручил его Зверя без значка, портсигара и прочих блестящих талисманов. Он не хотел знать, чем это грозит. Его верность этому пугающему человеку вышла на новый, совершенно запредельный уровень.

«Однажды мы его сожрём, — пообещала тьма, сыто сворачивающаяся в груди. — Он уже наш».

— Отчёт по сегодняшнему дню жду от сержанта Ангвы фон Убервальд и младшего констебля Салиции фон Хампединг, — Ветинари как будто не улыбался и не осматривал его. — Так нелепо попасться в ловушку — недостойно воспитанниц самого командора. Хотелось бы узнать, как из строя вывели сразу обеих.

Усталость брала своё. Ваймс заторможенно кивал, думая о том, что тьма у каждого своя.

— Ну что же вы, Ваймс, — патриций шагнул вперёд. — Вы отлично справились.

Без малейшего признака брезгливости он смахнул с волос Ваймса мясные крошки. Патриций Анк-Морпорка, выпускник Лиги убийц, человек с непроницаемым глазами и душой.

Зверь Ваймса завыл внутри. И это была самая страшная пытка.


End file.
